


Can't help myself

by YuzuNathantrash



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, knife shoes appreciation society
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:18:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15083927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuzuNathantrash/pseuds/YuzuNathantrash
Summary: A long overdue sequel to Hotel walls aren't exactly soundproof.





	Can't help myself

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, dedicated to my thots in KSAS, but most of all my daughter Julie who's been asking for this for a while now. KSAS is a wonderful Discord FS server where you'll meet some of the grestest people on earth. You're welcome to join!  
> https://discord.gg/cvr3pWh

Javi walks out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his hips, and running another through his damp, curly hair. He slips on a pair of boxers then settles himself against the comfy hotel pillows, ready to drift off to sleep with some Japanese TV in the background.

He is in the middle of a complicated-looking period drama which he can’t understand a word of, when he hears Yuzu voice coming out through the wall behind his bed. He knows it’s Yuzu’s because he is staying in the room next to his. Javi, being a total busybody and quite frankly bored out of his mind by a TV show in a language he can’t understand, turns down the volume to hear what Yuzu’s saying.

He doesn’t hear anything for a while, but suddenly a low groan reaches his ears, and his eyebrows jump up in surprise. He wonders if Yuzu is hurt, and is about to get up when he hears another moan, this time high-pitched and breathy, followed by broken gasp. Javi immediately flushes all the way to the roots of his curly hair when he realizes what he’s listening in on.

He jumps up and paces around the room, wondering what he should do. _Tell him?_ No, that would embarrass him so much, they’d never be able to look each other in the eye again. _Ignore it?_ He’s already laughing at himself for even thinking that that was possible. Him? Ignore the sound of Yuzu pleasuring himself? Yuzu, the guy he’s been pining and lusting over for 4 years? Not happening.

Javi’s thoughts are interrupted by a long, drawn-out moan, ending on an upward whine. He can’t help but wonder what Yuzu is doing right now. Is he sitting up against the headboard? Lying down on his back? His front? One hand? Both hands? Fingers, perhaps wandering lower to his- Javi slaps himself for allowing the flurry of images to enter his head. He’s been trying for years to forget about it, but evidently he’s not very good at it.

He sighs and looks down at his feet- only to see something else entirely. Javi runs both hands through his hair in frustration, sexual and otherwise. Yuzu is starting to pick up the pace, from his increasing number and volume of whines, moans and whimpers. _Oh, what the hell._

Javi flops back onto the bed, as close to the headboard as possible. He closes his eyes and tries not to think about what he’s doing as he takes his cock out of his boxers. It’s already hard without much besides hearing a few of Yuzu’s moans. He grasps himself firmly around the base and has to bite his lip to stop a moan from slipping out. If he can hear Yuzu this clearly, it’s probable that Yuzu could hear him, too.

He slowly moves his hand, pushing the foreskin to the head and back down. He does this a few times, moving as slowly as he can, testing his self-control. Through the wall comes the sound of a high-pitched keen and Javi’s hips thrust up of their own accord as he stifles a moan of his own. He watches as a pearl of pre-cum collects at the tip, and he swirls his thumb around the head, spreading it.

In time to Yuzu’s moans and gasps, Javi starts to stroke himself faster, feeling the delicious friction along his cock. He imagines that instead of his hand, it’s Yuzu’s tight little ass around his cock, the heat of his body surrounding him. He adds another hand, twisting in different directions as he moves up and down, thumb flicking occasionally around the head.

The image of Yuzu riding him with his head thrown back pops into his head, and his jaw clenches to fight against the moans threatening to escape. Already his breathing seems too loud to his ears in the small room, but perhaps he’s being paranoid. At this moment, he’s really too far gone to care.

Yuzu starts to get louder and his moans and curses get more frequent. Javi can tell he’s getting close, and he is too. When he knows Yuzu is cumming, he wraps one hand firmly around the base of his cock while the other strokes fast just under the head, squeezing and milking his cock. As Yuzu lets out the loudest and longest cry yet, Javi’s legs lock up and his hips buck furiously, pushing himself into the tight ring of his fingers. Javi watches as his cock twitches and cum spurts out, covering his hand and dripping onto his abdomen. His abs clench a few more times as he struggles to regain control of his breathing.

He grabs a few tissues from the bedside dresser and wipes himself up. Javi sits up and blushes as the reality of what he’s just done hits him. _Fuck_. He feels ashamed of thinking of his rival, his training mate, his friend, in this awful manned but he can’t help himself. He can never help himself around Yuzu. _Well, at least we should take him out for dinner, right?_ He snorts. That’s one way of dealing with it. _No harm in an innocent dinner. What could go wrong?_ Actually, Javi can think of a thousand and one ways it could go wrong, starting with little Javi being some trouble. But before he even realises what he’s doing, he’s putting on his “best” casual clothes and knocking on Yuzu’s door.

The man who opens it is a little flushed and bright-eyed, lips red from biting, hair a little mussed up. There’s no mistaking the post-orgasmic ‘glow’ around him, and Javi can’t help but recall what had happened a mere three minutes ago. He flushes and clears his throat.

“Hello Yuzu. I was wondering if you would like to grab some dinner.”

Yuzu smiles that adorable smile that turn his eyes into crescents and nods.

“Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't proofread this please don't kill me if it sucks.


End file.
